Eternity of Pain
by carmenbloom16
Summary: How will Tanya and Kate handle their sister's death? How will they move on? (I don't own Twilight or any of the characters)


"I'm sorry" Irina said softly as Caius had a fire lit in a second. My breath got caught in my chest; a million thoughts were rushing through my head but only one word quietly escaped my lips, no. Irina cried out as her arms were ripped from her body. Tanya screamed out to her but it was too late. My chest burned as I watched the flames take her from us. Together, Tanya and I ran towards the Volturi, seeking revenge we knew we could never walk away from.  
Several other vampires tried to stop us; Tanya was pulled back with two of them holding her down, but I managed to get that little bit closer to the Volturi by shocking anyone that touched me. As I continued towards Irina's burning body, someone grabbed hold of me, it was Garrett. I didn't want to hurt him but I had to, I needed to get to my sister even though she's gone. Garrett had one arm wrapped around my waist and the other across my chest with his hand on my shoulder. I placed my hand over his and sent my electricity through his body on full charge. I heard him scream near my ear but he never let go. I struggled to get free but Garrett refused to let me go; he held his ground and endured the pain I was bringing upon him. I heard Edward yell out "blind them" and before I knew it I had no sight. I felt my body spin around as Garrett's grip loosened. I could hear Tanya yelling for Edward to give her sight back to her then Edward replied to her in hushed tones.

I relaxed my body and enjoyed the blissful nothingness. I felt nothing but numbness and I loved it, it was better than feeling your heart break. I couldn't see anything. Not my fallen sister, not my other pain filled sister or Garrett. Garrett; he must be hurting so badly, I used so much power on him. I rested my head on his shoulder and whispered to him, "I'm sorry." I felt him shake his head then his arms squeezed me tight as he embraced me. I closed my eyes, still only seeing darkness. Garrett's arms slowly dropped from my body, releasing me. I opened my eyes and suddenly I was brought back to reality, forced to deal with the loss of my sister. I walked away from Garrett and over to Tanya. She was looking at the ground and shaking slightly; like me, she didn't want to face the death of a member of our family.  
As I approached her she looked up and me, tears filling her eyes then one slipped and slid down her cheek. I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tight and she returned the hug. I felt her body shake and shiver, I knew she was crying but she wouldn't let it escape from her lips. I stroked her hair as I felt my eyes start to burn and before I knew it the stream of tears started flowing over my cheeks. I sniffed and forced the rest of the tears to stop falling; I pulled away and locked hands with my last sister. She squeezed my hand then rested her head on my shoulder as we watched Alice speak with Aro and then another half vampire half human walk up to them. Tanya and I didn't really listen. I zoned out of the whole situation and visited a memory from a very long time ago. All three of us were together, my sisters and I. Sometime during the late 1800s, we attended a ball. We all wore such beautiful gowns; Irina's gold, Tanya's pearl and mine silver. We danced and laughed all night long. It was one of my favourite nights, something I will treasure now because we cannot relive that sweet memory.

I was brought back to the real world once again when Garrett placed a hand around my shoulders and hugged me. I wrapped my spare arm around him but remained bound to my sister, Garrett brought her into the hug as well and I felt a little less lost. I looked over and saw the Volturi had gone and everyone was all hugging each other and smiling. I turned to Tanya who was staring straight ahead, I looked over across the know and saw it. The burnt remains of our sister. I let out a pained gasp and squeezed Tanya's hand. Garrett began to say something but I didn't listen. Together, we sped over and knelt down next to the ashes. I held onto Tanya and she wrapped her arms around my waist, without either of us looking away from...Irina. I don't know how long we were sitting there for. Seconds? Minutes? Hours? I don't know, but I had seen enough. I rose from the ground pulling Tanya up with me then went to walk away with Tanya's hand in mine, but she stopped me. I turned around to look at her and without saying a word she gestured questionably at the ashes. I slowly shook my head, "We'll do something special for her at home." I started pulling Tanya along with me and she gave in; hand in hand we walked silently backed to the Cullen's house.  
Garrett had already left, he knew we needed some time alone. We didn't run or speed our selves there, we walked as humans usually would. It allowed us some thinking time, time to mourn. We were back at the house with the hour and we had both accepted what had happened, we weren't as sad on the outside. We let everyone know that we were back and listened to all their little speeches about how tragic our loss is. Of course we already knew that but we still listened to them anyway. We didn't stay for long, we announced that we need a little air and we would be back soon. I put Tanya into our car then walked around to hop into the driver's seat. I was about to open up the door when someone sped in between us. I looked up to see Garrett. I didn't say a word but I gave him a look that said "What do you want?" Garrett leaned on the car. "Where're you going?" He asked watching my face closely to see if I was lying. There is no point in lying to him, he couldn't do anything to stop us anyway. "I'm taking Tanya and myself back home." I replied flatly. "Why? I thought you would stay a little longer." His lips curled into a small smile. I was in no mood for games or flirting so I told him how it was. "Garrett, my sister and I just watched out other sister burn. Tanya wanted to take her ashes with us, but I wouldn't let her. I promised her we would do something special for Irina in our own way. I just want to do it now and get it out of the way so Tanya is a complete wreck all night long." I sighed deeply when I finished and Garrett just stared back at me. He nodded and pushed himself off the car. He went to leave then turned back to me and brought his lips to my ear. "I meant what I said back there. I will follow you anywhere...only if you want me to." He paused, allowing his words to sink in before he continued. "Until then, I'll be here waiting for you. Take your time with your sister, she needs you but you need somebody as well."

I closed my eyes as he kissed me softly on the cheek then sped off back to the Cullen's. I sighed again then got into the car and sped along the road until we were home. I got out of the car and Tanya followed. We walked into the house then went our separate ways into our own rooms. In my room, I reached into one of my drawers and pulled out a medium sized box and ribbon. I searched my cupboard for my photo albums and pulled out three or four. I quickly flicked through them and pulled out my favourite photos of Irina. I took the photos, box and ribbon into Irina's room where Tanya was already sitting on the bed. I walked over and sat next to her. "What did you get?"I asked as I opened up the box and placed in between us. She looked down at the small pile she had gathered. "I've got Mother's ring...Irina loved it." She smiled briefly before moving onto the next item. "And a couple of photos. One from the wedding, one from a Christmas party back in the 80s, here's one when we were at the old diner and our first photo." One by one she placed the items in the box but I stopped her at the last one. I took the photo and stared at it. Tanya spoke up. "Remember? We were at that ball in the 1800s and we took that photo." A tear slipped from my eye. I had forgotten all about this. I closed my eyes and smiled placing the photo of three smiling girls in the box. I hadn't even realised but the colour of the box was gold, the same coloured gold that Irina wore the night we took that photo.  
I quickly went through my photos and placed them in the box. I placed the lid on the box and Tanya tied the ribbon around it, tying it in a perfect bow. We left Irina's room and walked down the hallway stopping at the cupboard. I carefully placed it up on the top shelf then Tanya closed the door silently. We walked out into the living room where I set up the fire place and Tanya put on some popcorn then pulled out Irina's favourite movie, Titanic. She loved the classic love stories. We snuggled up next to each other and watched the movie in silence, as our thoughts drifted away from the movie and to our sister.  
We realised then that we couldn't move on so quickly or easily. We were going to need more time, we needed eternity.


End file.
